


Hi, My Name is Castiel

by Office



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Elementary School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Kid Castiel/Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, castiel - Freeform, kid casitel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Office/pseuds/Office
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First grade can be pretty tough when moving to a new school, luckily good friends aren’t hard to find, as Dean soon finds out when he meets a very talkative and hyper Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, My Name is Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a fellow shipper “My six year old has a huge crush on his classmate and every night he draws a new picture to take to school for her. Someone Destiel this.”

Alice placed the dried dish in the cupboard when her son Castiel ran into the kitchen and hugged her on the leg. She looked down and smiled at her little blue-eyed boy giving him her full attention.

“Yes, Castiel?” Alice smiled.

“Mama, can I use the computer?” Castiel tugged at his mother’s pants.

Alice chuckled and walked with her son to the den, where their desktop computer was set up. “Are you doing a little research?”

Castiel nodded and crawled on top of the black swivel chair.

“For school?” Alice smiled as she logged Castiel into his child safe account.

Castiel shook his head. “Nope, well kind of.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it’s for the new kid. He looks kind of sad so I’m gonna draw him a picture.”

Alice clasped her hands together. “Aww, that’s nice, sweetie.”

Castiel looked up at his mother smiling ear to ear. “He likes cars, so Imma draw him a new car every day until his smile comes out.”

“That’s wonderful honey.” Alice pulled up Google. “What kinds of cars does he like?”

Castiel paused and scrunched up his face, squinting his eyes like his father. “I don’t know!”

Alice laughed to herself. “Okay, well let’s make a list.”

"Okay!" Castiel kicked his legs happily back and forth in the chair.

Thanks to a quick web search Alice and Castiel prepared a long list of cars for Castiel to draw. After supper, she and her husband watch happily as Castiel drew picture after picture of all different kinds of cars. It was really sweet of him to do this, her son was always doing kind things like this. Alice made a mental note to ask Mrs. Carter later that week for the boy’s information to set up a playdate.

That following day when Alice picked up her son from school, she noticed that he was a ball of energy. He waved to his teacher and ran to her. He usually was never this happy after school, unless someone had given him candy. She hugged and kissed him on the forehead and helped him into the car.

“Did you have a good day at school sweetie?” Alice glanced through the rearview mirror.

Castiel nodded.

“Did you give your picture to your new friend?”

Castiel nodded again.

Alice chuckled at her bouncing son. “Did he like it?”

“Yeah! Sure did! He-he was shocked, he knew what kind of car it was too. He recognized the logo. It was a horse!”

Alice laughed as she turned onto the highway. “So you drew him a mustang?”

“Yeah!” Castiel hummed to the song. “Tomorrow I’m going to draw him a Jeep!”

“That’s nice son, just be sure to finish your homework first.”

“Yes, mama!”

The following day Alice waiting in the parking lot for her son. She noticed the little twinkle in his eyes when he talked about his new friend. She knew for sure that her son was starting to develop a little crush. She chuckled at the thought, thinking about how fast he was growing up. The bell rang and she exited the car and walked to the sidewalk and waited for her son. She smiled when she saw him running towards her with a piece of paper in his hands.

“Olf, what’s that honey?” Alice broke from their hug and bent down to look at the paper.

“It’s a Jeep! Dean drew it, he said my picture was lopsided, but he drew me one. Look!” Castiel held the picture up, boiling over with so much excitement she was sure he would take off into the sky.

“That's beautiful son.”

Castiel turned the picture around and hugged it like it was his most prized possession. “I really like it too mom.”

Alice stood and held out her hand. “Would you like mommy to frame it?”

Castiel looked up and nodded as she helped him into the car.

The next day Alice met Castiel at the door to his classroom. He was still packing up his things and chatting to his friends when she walked over to Mrs. Carter to speak with her.

“Hey, long time no see,” Alice smiled.

Mrs. Carter turned. “Mrs. Angelus, how have you been?” She smiled.

“Good, can’t complain.” Alice peeked over at Castiel, who was talking to another little boy. “Is that the new kid?”

Mrs. Carter turned and looked. “Oh no, that’s little Samandriel, our newest student is Dean Winchester over there.” She pointed to the messy haired child, with the dirt on his uniform. Castiel was right when he said he didn’t smile, he looked so angry and grumpy. “Oh, my.”

Mrs. Carter nodded. “Yes, poor dear just lost his mother and his father is away in the military, so he and his brother are being looked after by their Uncle.”

Alice nodded. “I see.” She turned and smiled at Castiel, signaling to him that she was in no rush. “Is there any way I can get in contact with that boy’s Uncle? I would like to set up a play date, Castiel has really taken to him.”

“Of course!” Mrs. Carter walked to her desk. “You know, his Uncle was just saying the same thing, so I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I passed along your information.”

“Great!” Alice smiled.

“Mama!” Castiel shouted.

“Coming sweetie.” Alice gave Mrs. Carter her email and waved goodbye.

Castiel rushed to his mom and hugged her and looked over his shoulder at Dean.

“Bye Dean! See you tomorrow!” Castiel shouted, scaring the poor boy out of his skin.

Dean shied away, but raised his hand and waved a little. Castiel nodded and grabbed his mother’s hand and skipped out the door as happy as a spring day.

“Castiel honey?” Alice opened the car door to let her son out, they were now home.

“Yes, mama?”

“Would you like to have a play date with your new friend?”

“Would I!” Castiel jumped around his mother.

“Alright then, I’ll get in contact with Dean’s Uncle and maybe you guys can play this Saturday.”

"Yay!" Castiel ran all the way to the front door. "Come on mom!"

"Coming!"

Bobby was actually very open to the idea of taking his nephew on a play date. The boy never got to enjoy simply being a kid between his father’s hectic work schedule and always having to look after his little brother. Life was hard for Dean, but Bobby promised Mary, before she passed, that he would make sure Sam and Dean were well taken care of.

“Awww, why do I have to go to this stupid playdate!” Dean whined and kicked from the back seat of the car, next to his one-year-old brother.

“Can it Dean.” Bobby glared through the rearview mirror. “She’s a nice lady, with a good kid too.”

Dean huffed and folded his arms together. “He’s a dork.”

“Watch your mouth and don’t take your anger out on him, he’s just trying to be nice.”

Dean slumped in his seat. “Yeah, well he smells funny and all those kids in class are pricks!”

“Well, you ain't making it easy with that attitude of yours.”

“I wanna go back with my Dad! I wanna go back with my Dad! I hate this stupid school!”

“Hey, I get it, life knocked on your door and left you with a pile of crap, but your Dad left you with me because he wanted you and Sam to have a better life. He sent you to this snobby school so you don’t have to struggle like he did and being apart from you and your brother is breaking his heart, but this is the only way he knows how to help.” Bobby stopped, he knew this was hard for Dean and sometimes he had to remember he was talking to a child and not one of his boys from the shop. “Listen, Dean, I ain’t gonna force you to go to this play date if you don't wanna. If you want, I can call this whole thing off and we can head to Barkley’s for ice cream. What do you say?”

Dean pouted and sniffed and turned and looked out the window. Everything was so unfamiliar from the buildings to the street signs. It wasn’t home, home was hours away. He missed his old friends, his old school, and especially his mom. He stared at his knapsack, in it was a brand new coloring book he had bought with his allowance money from his Dad. He knew Castiel was only interested in cars because of him, so he thought he would try something Castiel liked and bought him a coloring book with jungle animals in it. He was the only kid in class that talked to him, the only kid in class that did not judge him by his unkempt appearance, or lack of money. Dean sighed and glanced at Bobby in the front seat.

“No, it’s okay, I’ll go.”

“You sure?” Bobby looked at his nephew through the rearview mirror.

Dean nodded.

"Okay." Bobby hit the gas at the street light.

Bobby rang the doorbell with little Sammy in his arms. When Alice opened the door she smiled at Dean who was hiding behind his Uncle’s back.

“Welcome.” She stepped aside as Castiel came running to the door.

“Hi, Dean!” Castiel shouted as he peeked around Bobby’s legs to greet him.

“Hi-hi.” Dean shied away.

Alice chuckled and turned her attention to little Sammy in Bobby's arms. “And who is this little fella?”

Bobby smiled, as little Sammy wiggled in his arms. “This is Sam, Dean’s little brother.”

Alice took Sammy’s hand. “It’s very nice to meet you, Sam.” She smiled and bent down to Dean. “And welcome to our home Dean, would you like a cookie? I baked them fresh this morning.”

“I helped! I helped!” Castiel chimed in.

Dean blushed a little and nodded.

“Alright then.” Alice stood and let them in.

Her husband Magnus was home as well and happy to greet Castiel’s new friends. While the grown-ups talked in the kitchen, Castiel and Dean colored quietly in the den.

“I-I got you something.” Dean finally mustered up the courage to say.

Castiel perked up and smiled. “What is it?”

“It-it’s nothing fancy.” Dean stood up and pulled his knapsack closer to him, he unzipped the main compartment and pulled out a brand new coloring book.

Castiel’s eyes sparkled with excitement. “Wow!”

“Here.” Dean shoved it into Castiel’s arms as he turned his face away and blushed. “I know you like jungle animals, I see you playing with them in class, but don’t think I’m always going to bring you stuff cause it’s expensive.” Dean peeked and stole a glance at Castiel, half expecting him to be angry or uninterested. “Wa-what’s with that stupid look on your face!?”

Castiel looked like he was going to explode. “Thank you, Dean! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Castiel jumped and hugged him.

Dean blushed and pushed him off of him. “Yeah, well, you’re welcome.” Dean bunched up his face as it turned from olive tan to bright red.

“I’m going to treasure this for the rest of my life,” Castiel smiled and Dean smiled a little too.

“Your-your such a dork Cas.” Dean laid back down to color, as Castiel flipped through the coloring book going on and on about the animals. Dean cracked a little smile as he listened. Castiel was odd, but he was happy that he finally made a friend too.


End file.
